


Reassurance

by StephHoechlin



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Playful Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: There is no better feeling than the relief of Frank Castle returning home for another night; safe and relatively unharmed. And he always gives his thanks for your unwavering support and love.





	Reassurance

The night seemed to press down on you, causing you to toss and turn in the bed before eventually deciding to run yourself a hot bubble bath; stripping and releasing a sigh as you got in and sunk down into the water with your hair tied up into a bun to keep it out of the way. As you settled back against the tub your mind drifted to the man that had captured your heart a few months back; a man everyone saw as violent and a vigilante, but was the gentle man you called your boyfriend. You shut your eyes and tried not to worry too much; he was good at what he did and always came home, but you couldn’t help the nag at the back of your mind that this time he wouldn’t.  
“Please.” You whispered, running your fingers through the bubbles as you pushed back the tears that were threatening to fill your eyes; taking a deep steadying breath through your nose and letting it slowly out of your mouth. The sound of the apartment door opening had your eyes snapping open; a relived sigh blowing past your lips at the familiar thud of heavy boots, hearing Frank trek through the apartment towards the bedroom before a large shadow appeared through the crack of the bathroom door.  
The door was pushed open and your eyes landed on a bloodied Frank Castle, chewing on the inside of your bottom lip at the expression on his face; staying quiet as he silently walked in, kicking off his boots before his eyes focused on you; letting you see the sadness that swam in his dark brown orbs. Reaching the edge of the tub he dropped to his knees and reached out to trail his fingers down the side of your face, letting you reach out to him once you sat up; wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him to you. His head dropped to your shoulder and he wrapped his arms around your waist; not caring that he was getting his clothes wet in the process. Knowing he was upset you placed a soft kiss to his neck, scratching the back of his head affectionately; a habit you picked up to comfort him which he seemed to like as it often worked. A few minutes passed before his head lifted and he looked at you; his face close enough to brush noses until his lips pressed against yours, making you ignore the slight taste of blood from his cut lip as the kiss seemed desperate; like he was reassuring himself that you were there.  
“Come in here and clean up.” You said softly, moving your hands to cup his bruised face and placing a kiss to his lips before he complied. He continued to remain quiet as he stood and took off his bloody clothes, prompting you to kneel at one end of the bath while he got in and joined you; sitting at the other side as his long legs went either side of you, sliding closer to him and gently rubbing your hands over him to clean the blood from his skin. Your fingers moved across his chest and stomach, glancing up at his face to see his eyes solely focused on you; reaching over and grabbing the flannel beside the bath, dipping it into the warm water which was starting to turn pink. Leaning closer you grasped his jaw between your fingers and tilted his head as you lightly wiped at his face with the wet cloth, cleaning it and just leaving the bruises and scraped lip behind.  
“You’re safe.” His voice was gruff and quiet, making you lean forward and place a kiss to his forehead; feeling his large hands curl around your waist.  
“I’m here. I’m safe.” You moved back to look at him and dropped the cloth as he pulled you onto his lap; your legs curled up to your chest as you sat sideways, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he held you.  
“They killed the women before I got there.” Your eyes closed briefly as you inhaled, turning your head to face him; causing his own to drop down and bump his nose against yours as he rested his forehead on your own. “I pictured you when I saw them.”  
“As much as you want to, you won’t be able to save every innocent that gets caught up with the bad.” You murmured, watching as his eyes screwed shut; cradling his head in your hands. “I will be right here with you through everything you do. I’m not going anywhere, not if I can help it. I won’t let you be alone.”  
“I love you.” You smiled and kissed him chastely, nuzzling your nose against his; feeling his grip on you tighten.  
“I love you too Frank.” His lips quirked slightly and he let you move to continue washing the blood from him; his hands grabbing your face once you were done and pulling you closer to kiss you deeply, causing you to release a small moan at the sudden action.  
“Why were you in here? You’re usually in bed.”  
“It was uncomfortable tonight. I must have subconsciously felt your down mood.” You pressed a light kiss to the bruise at the corner of his left eye; followed by the one on the bridge of his nose, and the one under his right eye and on his cheek and jaw; finishing with the scabbing cut on his bottom lip. “Better?” you asked softly, running your fingertips through the short hair on the top of his head; seeing the smile that now graced his lips as he looked at you.  
“You make everything better.” The affection in his eyes that was aimed at you had your heart fluttering, turning and sitting down between his legs; making his arms wrap around your waist as your back leant comfortably against his chest, falling into silence as your presence comforted Frank from the night’s events.  
You and Frank stayed in the bath until the water began getting cold and all of the bubbles had disappeared; just leaving the clear red water from the blood the man behind you had been splattered in. The two of you got out and you pulled the plug so the water would drain before you were engulfed by a towel from behind, smiling as you turned your head to see Frank hunched over the back of you; a small smile on his own lips. A little yawn escaped you as you turned to face him, hearing him chuckle as he wrapped the towel around you; drying you off before doing the same to himself.  
“Bed time sweetheart.” He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from your face before picking you up in his arms and walking into the bedroom, dropping your towel and picking up your previously discarded pyjamas; dressing you in them before pulling on a pair of boxers for himself. Your eyes were half closed by the time you dropped back down onto the mattress; promptly rolling yourself closer to your boyfriend and cuddling up to him, feeling safe and comfortable once more. “Sleep.” He whispered, placing a kiss in your hair after his hand had tugged it out of the bun; splaying it behind you over the pillow.  
“I love you.” You mumbled; barely hearing him saying it back before you were asleep and dead to the world.  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
When you woke up later on in the morning you immediately knew that you were the only one in the bed, flinging your arm to the other side of the mattress to make sure; confirming Frank wasn’t there when you didn’t make contact with a warm body. Grumbling lightly you squinted open your eyes and faintly heard the coffee machine, leading to you rolling out of bed and stumbling out into the rest of the apartment; rubbing your eyes as you walked towards the kitchen area. Peering through half open eyes you saw the large man leant back against the counter clad in a pair of black sweatpants; his arms crossed over his bare chest as he looked at your approaching figure with a smile and amused eyes. With a small pout on your lips you approached him, falling into his open arms and leaning your face against the warm skin of his chest; his arms wrapping around your back.  
“Why do you always get up so early? You hardly have sleep.” You grumbled, feeling the kiss he dropped to the top of your head.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Come back to bed.”  
“(Y/n)-“  
“Fine.” As you wrapped your arms around his middle you lightly dragged your nails across his muscled back, feeling him tense briefly which had a small smile tugging at your lips; which he also felt due to your face nuzzling his chest. “I’m gonna go shower then.” You were half way out of his grasp when his muscles contracted and he yanked you back against his front; his hands moulded to your ass, looking up at him to see the slight chastising look he was aiming down at you. “What?” He rolled his eyes as a small smile touched his lips; the bruises on his face from last night now having more colour as they had come out while he was sleeping. “What?” you laughed lightly, squirming as his fingers brushed your sides after he’d slipped them under your tank top; grabbing his wrists so he stopped.  
“Want me to join you?”  
“Obviously.” His smile grew and you twisted free of his arms, keeping a hold of one of his wrists as you used it to drag him with you while you walked back to the bedroom where the bathroom was attached; soon feeling a light slap to your ass. “Frank!”  
“That’s for teasing me in the kitchen.”  
“I was not teasing!” you protested, glancing back at him as you let go of his hand; smirking as you grasped the bottom of your shirt and pulled it off over your head. His dark gaze immediately dropped from your face to your newly revealed bare chest; soon travelling lower once you slid off your panties, turning your back to him as you got in the shower and turned it on. “Coming, handsome?” You heard the laugh he huffed out before his large presence appeared behind you a few moments later; his arms wrapping around you as you both stood under the warm spray.  
“Handsome? Have you seen this face?” Turning around to face him you looked up as you trailed your fingers over his features; lingering slightly on his nose that had been broken so many times the small bump on the bridge of it would never go away.  
“I love your face.” Grabbing the chain around his neck that he never took off you used it to pull him down to your shorter height, placing your lips on his and kissing him as his hands held the curves of your waist. “You can come home with any disfigurement and I’ll still think you’re good looking.” He chuckled and kissed you again before running his fingers through your wet hair, causing your head to tilt back ever so slightly and expose your throat to the man; closing your eyes with a small smile as his lips attached to it. His fingers left your hair and his hands moved down to the backs of your thighs, lifting you up which had your legs wrapping around his waist; curling your toes with a small jump when the sudden coldness of the wall met your back, feeling the smile present on Frank’s lips as his face was still hidden in your neck.  
“Sorry.” He chuckled, lifting his head to look at you as you ran your fingers down his chest; tracing a few of the older scars littered there.  
“Don’t care.” You whispered, squinting slightly to look at him which had one of his hands coming up to wipe the water from your face; bringing his own closer to yours and leaning your forehead on his. “I love you.” Staring into his dark brown eyes you felt his hard member push against your entrance, wrapping your arms around his neck and feeling the cool metal of his tags pressing against your chest as he gently sheathed himself fully into you; your body tingling as you both maintained eye contact.  
“I love you.” He repeated your words and you couldn’t help the small smile that graced your lips before his own were moulded firmly against them, digging your fingers into the warm skin of his back as he slowly began to thrust into you; his hands continuing to grasp your thighs as the spray of water rained down on you both. Your lips parted as you moaned, reaching to grasp the back of his neck as he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth; his fingers kneading the backs of your thighs as your back was pressed fully to the shower wall.  
You had to turn your head to the side in order to breathe, panting ever so slightly as his mouth continued to slide over your skin; skimming over your jaw and down to your neck, not stopping until he reached your collar bone to which he bit down gently; his teeth scraping the sensitive area which had a shudder wracking through you. He continued to leave his mark on your skin as you dug your heels into his lower back, pressing the man closer to you as you scratched your fingernails lightly across the backs of his shoulders and neck while brushing your own lips against his chest; causing his thrusts to become a little harder and faster which had you both moaning against each other’s skin. Closing your eyes you kept your lips pressed against his collar as one of his hands began wandering, moaning on him when his fingers made contact with your swollen clit; your body jerking and your head moving back, thudding lightly against the wall as you did so.  
“Frank.” You breathed, feeling him smile as he bit along your jaw; lifting his head and resting his forehead on yours.  
“Open your eyes.” Your eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his soft voice, locking immediately with his dark irises and feeling your whole body tingle from the way he was staring at you; beginning to feel the pressure build up at a fast rate which caused your breathing to become uneven. “Close?” You nodded, resulting in your nose bumping into his a couple of times as you clutched the man tighter; squeezing your eyes shut as your thighs tensed either side of his waist. Just as you came undone with a loud moan Frank kissed you deeply, swallowing the sound which had a shiver running down his spine; thrusting hard a few more times which carried you through your orgasm before he finished himself, prolonging your pleasure as you felt him shoot inside of you. As the both of you clamed you remained holding each other close; lips ghosting as every part of you was touching him, slowly feeling him lower you down onto your feet once more; consequently slipping himself out of you while doing so. “How are you mine?” he mumbled, dipping his head down to look at you; spraying water as the back of his head had moved under the shower, making you step forward to join him under the warm water.  
“Because you made me fall in love with you.” You replied simply, placing your hands flat against his chest. “Scars and bruises and all.” Your lips made contact with a healing bruise on the right side of his chest, looking up at the man who had your heart and who you would wait eternity for.  
“You’re too good.” He murmured, kissing you briefly as he reached behind you; soon finding his hands in your hair and smelling the fruity scent of your shampoo. You found yourself reaching for the soap and lathering up his chest and shoulders as he washed your hair, feeling his thumb swipe across your forehead to catch a foamy drip before it could reach your eyes. The bar of soap slipped free of your fingers and dropped to the floor, making you glance down at it before flicking your gaze up to Frank’s face; laughing at the smirk and arched eyebrow look he was giving you.  
“I suppose you want me to pick it up?”  
“You’re the one that dropped it sweetheart.” He chuckled, rolling your eyes as you lowered yourself down to pick up the soap; hiding your own smirk as you placed a kiss to his muscular thigh on your way back up, immediately being engulfed by his arms as soon as you were stood straight. “Dangerous game, (y/n).”  
“I think I’ll be fine.” You remarked, handing the soap to him before tilting your head back and rinsing the shampoo from your hair; wiping the water from your eyes once you were done right as you heard the familiar thud and Frank’s quiet curse. “Better pick that up, handsome.” While he was down you ran a hand with a blob of shampoo through his marine-cut hair; quickly lathering it before his hand grasped your thigh, and he unexpectedly ran his tongue deep through your folds; teasing briefly at your entrance. You inhaled sharply and glowered at the large man as he stood back up, seeing the smirk gracing his lips as he switched places with you; washing out his own hair while you snatched the soap and washed your own body.  
“Something wrong?” he asked coyly, shaking the excess water from his head and looking down at you with dark eyes; allowing you to go under the water again. You remained quiet as you rinsed; soon wiping the smirk from his face as you wrapped your hand around his member, having it harder in your palm as you pumped long slow strokes.  
“I don’t know, is there? Because if there is, you’re gonna have to finish what you started in the bedroom.” Releasing him you stepped away and wrung your hair out before getting out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying yourself off as you entered the bedroom; smirking lightly when you heard the water switch off. “Frank!” you squealed, stumbling down onto the bed as a large body tackled you; grabbing his arms as he leant over you. “You’re still wet!”  
“You will be soon.” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss you quickly before he ripped the towel from you; skimming his lips down the length of your naked body until he reached your hips, pulling your thighs apart with his large hands and kissing the inside of each.  
“Frank-“  
“Shh, I’m just finishing what I started.” He smiled, keeping his eyes up on your face as he licked a strip through your folds; causing a moan to escape you as your eyes fluttered shut.  
“I-I have to go to work.” You breathed, reaching down and gripping his wet hair as he continued.  
“I’m sure you can have a sick day.” he mumbled, making you open your eyes to look at him; catching the mischievous smile gracing his lips. “And I can make you better.”  
“You’re an asshole.” You huffed a laugh, jumping lightly when he blew directly on your clit; hearing his own chuckle.  
“I can be.” He hitched your legs up over his shoulders and buried his face between your thighs, causing a series of moans to escape you as he made true on his promise; soon persuading you to take that sick day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a good Christmas and hope you enjoyed my second Frank Castle smut!  
> \- Steph x


End file.
